Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to power management, and more particularly, to dynamic adjustment of input current of a power device coupled to a grid.
Background Discussion
The world-wide demand for power has increased, and as a result, power grids increasingly include distributed power generation. For example, renewable sources (e.g., photovoltaic) and other micro grid inverters have increased complexity in combined grid infrastructure. In addition, an increased demand has lead to a number of loads connected to power grids which adversely affect the quality of power delivered by the power grid due to the introduction of harmonic components by the loads. Such distortion in voltage waveforms contribute to line losses, equipment damage, increased power costs, and wasted energy.